drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nikki Lee 1999/2015 Film Hurt Heal
I was told to make this. I haven't made one of these in a long time. I know most people do it so that you have to wait 24 hours before you can vote again. I do things a bit different. You can vote once a day and the day is defined by Wikia's clock which, by now, all of you should be familiar with. It's based on Global Standard Time and you can all view it by going to your Contributions page. You can all double hurt, double heal, or hurt and heal once per day. Or you can heal one and heal a different one. Or Hurt one and hurt another one. Stimulus Mode: No film has died in 7 days, so if you are reading this, I'd like you to link this blog into whatever Wikia chat you happen to be in, whether it's Drawer, ERB, RWBY or whatever, in order to stimulate the game. Living Films *Unbroken - 3 HP *American Sniper - 17 HP *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water - 5 HP *Kingsman: The Secret Service - 12 HP *Focus - 10 HP *Chappie - 8 HP *Cinderella - 10 HP *Furious 7 - 11 HP *The Longest Ride - 6 HP *The Age Of Adaline - 9 HP *Avengers: Age Of Ultron - 10 HP *Tomorrowland - 9 HP *San Andreas - 3 HP *Spy - 9 HP *Jurassic World - 11 HP *Inside Out - 20 HP *Terminator: Genisys - 10 HP *Ant-Man - 12 HP *Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation - 10 HP *Straight Outta Compton - 11 HP *A Walk In The Woods - 4 HP *Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials - 8 HP *Hotel Transylvania 2 - 6 HP *The Martian - 14 HP *Goosebumps - 14 HP *Bridge Of Spies - 11 HP *Burnt - 7 HP *Spectre - 9 HP *The Peanuts Movie - 11 HP *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2 - 8 HP *The Good Dinosaur - 10 HP *Star Wars: The Force Awakens - 14 HP Canceled (Dead) Films Pan (Panned by critics), killed by Silent Mocker on January 7th Pixels (low resolution), killed by NightFalcon on January 9th Minions (Came up short), killed by Baby GG on January 10th Fantastic Four (Met their Doom), killed by NightFalcon on January 10th Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 (ran over by milk truck), killed by AttackEyebrows on January 12th Fifty Shades of Grey (got it's ass whipped), killed by Attackeyebrows on January 18th Pitch Perfect 2 (off pitch), killed by NathanxDrake on January 19th Daddy's Home (neutered), killed by NathanxDrake on January 22nd Ted 2 (stuffed and mounted), killed by Bantha on January 27th The Perfect Guy (screw loose), killed by Baby GG on January 31st In the Heart of the Sea, killed by Dragon on February 2nd. Hot Pursuit (cold case), killed by Wonder Pikachu on February 9th. War Room (lost the faith), killed by Night Falcon on February 11th, Insurgent, killed by Gravityman on February 13th Sinister 2 (death pun), killed by Voice on February 14th The Boy Next Door, killed by Night Falcon on February 15th Home (less), killed by Brandon Service on February 24th Krampus (globally banned), killed by Leandro on February 24th Taken (Taken down), killed by Silent Mocker on February 28th Project Almanac (out of time), killed by Dragon on February 28th Last Update Double Hurt Hotel Transylvania by Night. Category:Blog posts